The Magic Circle
The Magic Circle A complicated history, the Magic Circle is currently stationed in the city of Rexxentrum. Originally, when the Circle was founded in 1048, it was a simple guild and communal place for people on magical abilities and over time it had developed into a tri-country spanning organisation now provides the following main services: * Discovers magical ability * Helps young magicians develop their skills and schooling in more advanced topics at the university of Rexxentrum. * Provide assistance to kingdoms in exchange for money and favours * Provide a limited amount of magical products to the common folk and royalty alike. * Assist the "Cross Organisation of No Nationality" (CONN) in the hunting of cultists and information sharing. There are two great dates in the organisations short history. The Battle of Zephyr and the Retreat of Hound Meadow. The Battle of Zephyr The city of Zephyr was found to have been infected by the Cult of Flesh, and initial scouts from the Magic Circle found that the corruption of Zephyr was far more wide spread that the spy's from the Dwendil Empire had shown. It appeared that up to 80% of the population had been converted to the cult with the remaining 20% fearing for their lives in hiding from the cult, unable to leave the greater area due to extensive patrols from loyal cultists. Any outsiders would enter the city and would be subtextually influenced to leave as soon as possible. It was only after a pigeon from the city had arrived at the capital of Kreth Keep had the Dominion decided to find out if the claim of cannibalism and dark powers at work had been true. Once the rumour had been found true, the dominion enlisted the help of the Magic Circle as no conventional army would be able to remove the Cult without significant loss of life. An "army" of wizards and mages, with the aid of the Dwendil Dominion gathered and early in the morning moved into the city. Fighting broke out almost immediately with cultists rushing with crude weapons while the skilled Cultists reigned spells and horrors down from rooftops or behind safe defences. For two days the fighting raged with the loud explosions being heard and flashes of light at night as far away as Portus Magnus. The aftermath left the city in ruins and the remnants of magic so concentrated that it is simply unsafe for people to live. The Cult of Flesh was eradicated and their stain removed from Gallahorn. Retreat from Hound Meadow The headquarters of the Magic Circle while it was a smaller organisation and did not require the city wide resources that is now in use at Rexxentrum. They had located there as their headquarters due to the lack of tax laws. The aftermath of the Batlle of Zephyr as well as the growing influence of the organisation in the lands had led to the Oldrot Warband deciding the Magic Circle was hazard and threat that needed to be addressed. So on an early morning in 1068, the call for the warbands to send their levees was answered and the Magic Circle was sent an ultimatum to leave the country and disband. Seeing to other choice and a lack of inclination to start a bloody fight. The Grand Wizard Brandybuss Snogglethorn led the members out the gates to begin a trek to the independent city of Grimlin. However, as the Magic Circle exited and when their defenses were their lowest the armies turned on their honour and attacked. In a fray of confusion and bloody death, Grand Wizard Brandybuss Snogglethorn with all his strength teleported the members of the Magic Circle to a location in Caelum Dynasty, however, the Grand Wizard was not among them, It is that location to which they were sent in honour of the sacrifice of the Grand Wizard where the Circle build the great tower of Rexxentrum. Over time, the university was built and attracted common fold and nobles to develop the area until a city had developed around the Circle's initial buildings. When became of Grand Wizard Brandybuss Snogglethorn is unknown, it is believed that with such an immense display of raw power that is physical corporeal form may have been exchanged into more energy for the feat, while others believe that such a great wizard he was could do what he did twice and not sweat, and thus believe that the Oldrot Warband had taken him prisoner as he had for some odd reason decided to remain where he was. Roles in Society Ranks Category:Factions Category:The Magic Circle